Winning
by wd17190
Summary: It's the most prestigious Tennis Tournament in the world yet Santana is playing for so much more. One Shot.


This was it all the hard work and the sweat and the tears and even the blood she was finally here...the Wimbledon final. Santana Lopez was a dark horse in the Tennis World. The ability had always been in her but she hadn't turned pro until she was 19. Her career since then had been up and down, wins and loses...never managing to go that bit further and get that Grand Slam. Now at the age of 23 she was at the height of her career, with a disappointing loss in the Roland Garros semi-final-that she totally blamed on the umpire for his wrong call on where the ball had landed on the clay court, she also blamed snotty Quinn Fabray for telling him the wrong spot, basically she blamed everybody but herself because she was a sore loser- it still wasn't her fault. On the epitome of her game throughout the Wimbledon championships it really wasn't a surprise that in the semi-final she blew Tina Cohen-Chang out of the water not even dropping a game; it was over before it really began.

It was the morning of probably the most important day of her career and the Latina found herself...dreading it.

See throughout the Wimbledon Championships she had done amazing...but her opponent in the final was Miss Brittany Pierce. The leggy blonde who was the definition of beauty was also a spectacular Tennis player and had also earned her spot in the final not dropping a single set throughout the tournament.

Santana or as her followers dubbed her the 'Raven'- known for her voluptuous locks and seemingly sharp birds eye of the court when playing, another reason she had flew off the handle when losing that crucial point in the French Open semi-final because she knew that it was in. She wasn't looking forward to this final match not because she was nervous but because Brittany was her opponent; out of all the players she had to fall head over heels in love with Brittany Pierce. She also wouldn't have it any other way, watching Quinn the snot Fabray get beaten brutally by Brittany in her semi-final had been beautiful for Santana- there was nothing like revenge presented by the one she adored. The smirk on her face from that game was plastered all over the papers and mistaken as excitement and confidence in her match with Brittany.

It was also Brittany's first Grand Slam final and Santana was her greatest fan though nobody but themselves knew this. Santana was a lesbian yes, but not out to the world. When she and Brittany had met at a prestigious party for players only, she was sad and depressed and drunk out of her mind. Admitting her sexual orientation to Brittany who was a notorious bisexual was her first stint in telling someone other than her family. It's not that she was ashamed, just afraid that it would damage her career and yes okay a little bit scared of the judging.

After the party her and Brittany had grown closer and quickly became best friends though it was kept a secret for private reasons.

One night after Santana's feelings had grown out of control and every time she saw the blonde she felt the urge to kiss her, the Latina did just that while at Brittany's house for a movie marathon. Shell shocked at the fact she had the balls to actually do it Santana was mortified when the realisation dawned on her that she could lose the blonde. Making a hasty retreat she practically sprinted from the house not giving the blonde a chance at a reaction.

It was the day after the kiss and Santana was working out like a demon at her local courts. After being repeatedly told to slow down by her coaches and take a break she sent them away and continued working at the frenzied pace. Sweat was pouring off of her and she still couldn't stop the only thoughts going through her head was how much of an _idiota_ she was. Working on her serve she brought her hand up ready to bring it back down with a powerful force only to be stopped by a gentle hand gripping her wrist. Instantly recognizing the touch...the feel she froze. The hand wrapped around her wrist and brought her arm down back against her body. A body pushed up against her back in the gentlest way and the Latina closed her eyes never wanting to be separated from this girl's body. Sighing the girl's arms came wrapping around Santana's torso linking her hands and wresting her head on the Spanish girls shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered out onto the empty courts. The arms detached themselves from Santana's body and she thought she had blown it once again when her body did a 180 spin and she came face to face with Brittany.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Was whispered back to her before soft hands-soft in only a way a girl's hand can be- were gently cupping her face and supple lips were attached to her.

Since that day they had been together. They were both in love except nobody knew about it; it was all a secret thanks to Santana. Brittany had been content with keeping everything a secret but after a year in a hidden relationship Santana could tell it was taking its toll on her.

This was a focal point in their huge fight after Brittany's place was certain in the Wimbledon final. The fight was the most serious the pair had ever had and it ended with both in tears and Brittany suggesting that maybe they should end their relationship before they seriously hurt each other. That happened days before the final with neither having spoke to the other since then. It was as they were heading out onto the court that they both met again.

"So are we just not going to speak to each other again?" Santana hushed making sure nobody could hear her.

"There's nothing to talk about, right?"

"So that's it, your ending this yourself. I have no say in this" This time Santana's voice was raised in panic which made Brittany stop and glance at her.

"Remember the deal we made back when we used to joke about playing each other in a major final, we would keep it professional. That no matter what we would both try to plays as we would normally, please remember that today" Brittany strode onto the court and Santana was left to catch up.

The match had been even so far with neither player giving any leighway to the other. It was a set each and both had been playing to the best of their ability. This was the set that would determine the winner and everybody expected both players to give it their all, Santana expected them both to give it their all...only Brittany didn't. Santana detected it straight away she was after all called the 'Raven'. Brittany started to miss her first serves on purpose even though they had been quick as lightning and spot on throughout the whole match- she could blame it on fatigue but when it came to getting her serves on point Brittany was just as dedicated as Santana. Shots that would normally clear the net all of a sudden crashed dramatically into it and Santana was furious...Brittany was trying to give her the game she was going to let Santana to win and so when Santana missed both of her serves she flung her racket onto the ground with a little more anger than would normally be shown considering she was two games up. Two more games in her favour and she would win Wimbledon. Two more games and she would win but inside she would consider herself a cheater.

And so as she stomped over to her spot to take a break she couldn't help but comment as her and Brittany crossed paths.

"Guess deals don't matter anymore huh?" It immediately made Brittany pause and whirl around making Santana to turn too.

"Excuse me?"

"All I know is that you're the one who is breaking our deal even though you brought it up, what's the matter Pierce figured your loss is inevitable so might as well not put the effort in huh" This made Brittany grit her teeth and whirl around before she erupted with anger as it looked like to the Latina.

Brittany came back after this and Santana had a hard time keeping up with her, it seemed their heated conversation was driving the blonde's current crazy burst of energy.

In the end it all came down to the tiebreaker, they were neck and neck as they had been all along. It dawned on the dark haired girl that they were the same and maybe that's why they were destined for each other: Perfect. Neither girl was better than the other and in the end both girls realized this, whenever they met in a match like this it was gonna be who had the lucky shot.

When she brought her arm back and the tennis ball bounced off the racket and went hurtling onto the other side of the court bouncing within the lines and then flies past Brittany just out of reach it doesn't sink in that she has won.

It's not when the crowd of thousands of spectators give her a standing ovation.

It's not when the deafening applause of the crowd reaches her ears.

For a moment elation fills her up, this is what all the training has built up too. She has won, she got the lucky shot. Lucky...

Her head whips to the side as she glances to her left and her gaze lands on the girl on the other side of the court. Brittany is crouched down on her legs gazing up to the sky and even from where the dark skinned girl stands way across the court she can see the tear tracks running down the blonde's face.

Her mind goes blank as she sees Brittany. She doesn't remember dropping her racket or running to the net and hurdling over it but suddenly she is stood in front of Brittany holding her hands out.

When Brittany's soft hands fill hers she gently links their hands together and pulls the taller girl up.

Looking into the crystal blue orbs she gently cups the blonde's face and almost caresses the tears off of her cheeks. Nothing matters to Santana except the girl in front of her and even though she knows the crowd is now deadly silent waiting for what will happen she isn't scared anymore. It's this knowledge that causes her too lean in and attaches her lips to Brittany's. As far as Santana is concerned it's the best kiss she has ever had.

In the arms of the girl she loves, in the place that she loves the winning finally sinks in. She won Brittany and that is the best prize that Santana can ever hope for.


End file.
